Τρωικός πόλεμος
Ο Τρωικός πόλεμος, στην ελληνική μυθολογία, ήταν μια δεκαετής πολεμική σύγκρουση, των Αχαιών με τους Τρώες, στην προσπάθεια των πρώτων να κατακτήσουν την Τροία. Η κύρια αφορμή του πολέμου ήταν η αρπαγή της Ελένης, της συζύγου του βασιλιά της Σπάρτης, Μενέλαου, από τον πρίγκιπα της Τροίας Πάρη. Ο πόλεμος αυτός είναι από το κύρια γεγονότα της Ελληνικής Μυθολογίας και αποτέλεσε πηγή αστείρευτης έμπνευσης για την αρχαία ελληνική λογοτεχνία, συμπεριλαμβανομένου και των έργων του Ομήρου: την Ιλιάδα, που εξιστορεί ένα χρονικό διάστημα από το τελευταίο έτος του πολέμου και την Οδύσσεια, που εξιστορεί το ταξίδι της επιστροφής στη πατρίδα του Οδυσσέα, ενός από τους Αχαιούς ηγέτες. Άλλα γεγονότα, σχετικά με τον Τρωικό πόλεμο περιγράφονται στον τρωικό επικό κύκλο, από τον οποίο έχουν διασωθεί μόνο μικρά αποσπάσματα. Γεγονότα του πολέμου ενέπνευσαν επίσης και την αρχαία ελληνική τραγωδία και πολλά άλλα έργα, καθώς και τους Ρωμαίους ποιητές Βιργίλιο και Οβίδιο. thumb|left|320px|Η «μήνις» του Αχιλλέα. Τα αίτια του πολέμου ανάγονται στην θεϊκή διαμάχη μεταξύ Αθηνάς, Ήρας και Αφροδίτης, την οποία προκάλεσε η Έριδα δίνοντάς τους ένα χρυσό μήλο με την αναγραφή στην ομορφότερη (τει καλλίστει) . Ο Δίας θέλοντας να δώσει λύση στην διαμάχη για το ποια αξίζει το μήλο, τις παρέπεμψε στον Τρώα πρίγκιπα, Πάρη, που επέλεξε την Αφροδίτη. Ως ανταμοιβή για την κρίση του, η Αφροδίτη τον αντάμειψε κάνοντας την Ελένη, την πιο όμορφη θνητή γυναίκα, να τον ερωτευθεί και να την πάρει μαζί του στην Τροία. Αμέσως μετά την αρπαγή της, ο Αγαμέμνονας, ο βασιλιάς των Μυκηνών και αδελφός του άντρα της Ελένης, Μενέλαου, ηγήθηκε γενικευμένης εκστρατείας των Αχαιών και πολιόρκησε την Τροία για δέκα χρόνια. Μετά τον θάνατο πολλών ηρώων, όπως του Αχιλλέα και του Αίαντα του Τελαμώνιου καθώς και των Τρώων, Έκτορα και Πάρη, η πόλη αλώθηκε χάρης στο τέχνασμα του Δούρειου Ίππου. Οι Αχαιοί επιδόθηκαν σε σφαγές στην πόλη και την κατέστρεψαν ολοσχερώς, ακόμη και οι ναοί της καταστράφηκαν. Αυτή η ενέργεια προκάλεσε την οργή των θεών, οι οποίοι εκδικήθηκαν πολλούς από τους επιζήσαντες Αχαιούς βασιλιάδες. Ελάχιστοι από αυτούς κατάφεραν να συνεχίσουν ειρηνικά τη ζωή τους στις πατρίδες τους. Οι Ρωμαίοι πίστευαν ότι ο Τρώος ήρωας Αινείας, μετά την πτώση της πόλης κατέφυγε στο Λάτιο, στην ιταλική χερσόνησο και ότι θεωρείται πρόγονός τους. Οι Αρχαίοι Έλληνες, πίστευαν ότι ο Τρωικός πόλεμος (όπως και τα περισσότερα γεγονότα της μυθολογίας) ήταν ιστορικό γεγονός που έλαβε μέρος τον 13ο ή το 12ο αιώνα π.Χ. και ότι η Τροία βρίσκονταν στην ασιατική πλευρά του Ελλησπόντου (Δαρδανέλια). Μόλις το 1870, ο Γερμανός αρχαιολόγος Ερρίκος Σλήμαν, μετά από ανασκαφές ανακάλυψε την μέχρι τότε, εντελώς μυθική, ΤροίαΗ ιστορική βάση της Ιλιάδας. (Αγγλικά). Σήμερα το σύνολο της αρχαιολογικής κοινότητας συμφωνεί ότι πράγματι η συγκεκριμένη τοποθεσία είναι η Τροία και ότι σίγουρα υπάρχει κάποιος ιστορικός πυρήνας, όσον αφορά τον πόλεμο. Το ερώτημα πλέον είναι κατά πόσο κάποια συγκεκριμένα γεγονότα και πρόσωπα που εξιστορούνται ήταν πραγματικά ή απλώς μυθεύματα. Ερευνητές έχουν υποστηρίξει ότι η χρονολογία που δίνει ο αρχαίος ιστορικός Ερατοσθένης: 1194-1184 π.Χ., είναι η πιο αντιπροσωπευτική, καθώς συμφωνεί και με αρχαιολογικά στοιχεία που υποδεικνύουν ότι στην πόλη τότε ξέσπασε καταστροφική πυρκαγιά και συγκεκριμένα στο στρώμα VIIa της ΤροίαςWood (1985: 116–118). thumb|right|420px|Μάχη κοντά στα Σκάφη στα παράλια της Τροίας, Αθηναϊκή σαρκοφάγος, Αρχαιολογικό Μουσείο Θεσσαλονίκης, δεύτερο τέταρτο του 3ου αιώνα π.Χ.. Πηγές Τα γεγονότα του Τρωικού πολέμου αναφέρονται σε αμέτρητα έργα της αρχαίας ελληνικής γραμματείας και έχουν εμπνεύσει αναρίθμητα έργα τέχνης. Δεν υπάρχει ένα συγκεκριμένο συγγραφικό έργο που να εξιστορεί το σύνολο του πολέμου, από την αρχή ως το τέλος του. Παρόλα αυτά, υπάρχει ένα σύνολο έργων που δίνει ολοκληρωμένη εικόνα των γεγονότων, μολονότι ορισμένες πηγές μεταξύ τους έρχονται σε αντίθεση. Παραδοσιακά, τα πιο σημαντικά έργα θεωρούνται τα Ομηρικά Έπη, η Οδύσσεια και ιδιαίτερα η Ιλιάδα, δημιουργημένα τον 9ο ή τον 8ο αιώνα π.Χ.. Κάθε έπος όμως εξιστορεί μόνο μέρος των πολεμικών επιχειρήσεων. Η Ιλιάδα καλύπτει ένα μικρό διάστημα κατά το τελευταίο έτος του πολέμου, ενώ η Οδύσσεια επικεντρώνεται στην επιστροφή του Οδυσσέα στην πατρίδα του την Ιθάκη, αφού προηγήθηκε η άλωση της Τροίας. Άλλα πτυχές του Τρωικού πολέμου εξιστορήθηκαν στον Επικό κύκλο, γνωστό και ως Κύκλια έπη: «Κυπρία», «Αιθιοπίς», «Μικρή Ιλιάδα», «Ιλίου πέρσις», «Νόστοι» και «Τηλεγονεία». Τα έργα αυτά δεν έχουν διασωθεί αυτούσια, παρά μόνο κάποια αποσπάσματα, παρόλα αυτά τα γεγονότα στα οποία αναφέρονται σε γενικές γραμμές, μας είναι γνωστά από την Χρηστομαχία του Πρόκλου. Οι συγγραφείς των έργων αυτών δεν μας είναι γνωστοί, έχουν υποστηριχθεί μόνο οι απόψεις ότι δημιουργήθηκαν τον 7ο ή 6ο αιώνα π.Χ., μετά την δημιουργία των ομηρικών επών. Θεωρείται ότι όλα τα παραπάνω έπη προέρχονται από προφορικές παραδόσεις, που είχαν διασωθεί με την μορφή ποιημάτων μέσω των ραψωδών της γεωμετρικής και αρχαϊκής περιόδου ή και πεζών αφηγήσεων. Ένας άλλος παράγοντας που βοήθησε στην αποτύπωση των γεγονότων ήταν και οι τέχνες, ιδιαίτερα με την απεικόνιση σκηνών στα αγγεία της εποχής. Κατά την κλασική αρχαιότητα πολύ ιστορικοί, δραματουργοί και λογοτέχνες εμπνεύστηκαν από τον Τρωικό πόλεμο. Οι τρεις μεγάλοι τραγικοί της αρχαιότητας: Αισχύλος, Σοφοκλής και Ευριπίδης συνέθεσαν πολλά έργα βασισμένα σε περιστατικά του Τρωικού κύκλου. Ακόμη και οι Ρωμαίοι τον 1ο π.Χ. αιώνα με τον Βιργίλιο αναφέρονται στην πτώση της Τροίας: στο βιβλίο 2 της Αινειάδας, το οποίο θεωρείται ότι βασίστηκε στην «Ιλίου πέρσις». Χρονολόγηση Από διαφορετικούς συγγραφείς έχουν διατυπωθεί διαφορετικά έτη: κατά τον Έφορο από την Κύμη το 1135 π.ΧFGrHist 70 F 223, τον Σωσίβιο το 1172 π.ΧFGrHist 595 F 1, τον Ερατοσθένη το 1184/83 π.ΧChronographiai FGrHist 241 F 1d, τον Τιμαίο ο 1193 π.ΧFGrHist 566 F 125, το Πάριο χρονικό το 1209 π.ΧFGrHist 239, §24 ή τον Ηρόδοτο το 1250 π.ΧΙστορίαι 2,145. Γενικά υπάρχουν πολλές θεωρίες και σύγχυση σε σχέση με το γεγονός. Ίσως να έγιναν περισσότεροι από ένας Τρωικοί Πόλεμοι: Η γεωστρατηγική θέση της Τροίας κοντά στην έξοδο του Ελλησπόντου και ο ανταγωνισμός των γύρω δυνάμεων (πραγματικά αίτια του ή των πολέμων) για τον έλεγχό τους δικαιολογεί ένα τέτοιο ενδεχόμενο, όπως και οι περισσότερες από μια καταστροφές και επανεποικήσεις που δείχνουν τα αρχαιολογικά ευρήματα της περιοχής, όπου έχουν ανακαλυφθεί περισσότερες από εννιά Τροίες χτισμένες η μια στα ερείπια της άλλης. Ο Τρωικός Πόλεμος είναι ουσιαστικά μια γενικευμένη εμφύλια σύρραξη, προφανώς για τον έλεγχο της πολύ σημαντικής γεωστρατιγικής/γεωπολιτικής περιοχής. Χαρακτηριστικό των Ελλήνων ο αλληλοσπαραγμός (εμφύλιος πόλεμος, αλλά και η "μήνις" του Αγαμέμνονα με τον Αχιλλέα). Όπως περιγράφεται στην Ιλιάδα, Αχαιοί και Τρώες μιλούσαν την ίδια γλώσσα, λάτρευαν τους ίδιους Θεούς (χαρακτηριστικό του ότι κάποιοι Ολύμπιοι Θεοί βοήθησαν τους Αχαιούς και κάποιοι άλλοι τους Τρώες), και διάφορα Ελληνικά φύλα τάχθηκαν υπέρ του ενός ή του άλλου μετώπου. Ο Μύθος Τα αίτια του πολέμου Το μήλο της Έριδος και η κρίση του Πάρη Ο Δίας έμαθε είτε από την Θέμιδα ή τον Προμηθέα, μετά την απελευθέρωσή του από τον Ηρακλή, ότι όπως ο πατέρας του Κρόνος, θα εκθρονιστεί και αυτός από κάποιον γιο του. Μία άλλη εκδοχή αναφέρει ότι ένας γιος της θαλάσσιας θεότητας Θέτιδας, την οποία ο Δίας ερωτεύθηκε, θα γίνονταν σπουδαιότερος από τον πατέρα του. Για έναν από τους λόγους αυτούς η Θέτις παντρεύτηκε τον ηλικιωμένο θνητό βασιλιά Πηλέα, γιο του Αιακού, είτε μετά από προτροπή του Δία είτε από επιθυμία της Ήρας. Όλοι οι θεοί ήταν προσκεκλημένοι στον γάμο, και έφεραν δώρα εκτός από την Έριδα, η οποία με διαταγή του Δία δεν της επετράπη να προσεγγίσει, επειδή προκαλούσε πάντα διχόνοιες και αναστάτωση. Η Έριδα προσβεβλημένη, πέταξε προς το χώρο του γάμου ένα χρυσό μύλο (το μήλον της έριδος) το οποίο έγραφε: προς την ομορφότερη. Το μήλο το διεκδίκησαν η Ήρα, η Αθηνά και η Αφροδίτη.thumb|190px|Η κρίση του Πάρη, καθώς ο Ερμής αναμένει την απόφασή του. Η διαμάχη τους ήταν ιδιαίτερα έντονη και κανείς άλλος θεός δεν διακινδύνευε να εκφράσει γνώμη υποστηρίζοντας κάποια από τις τρεις, γιατί θα προκαλούσε την οργή των υπόλοιπων δύο. Τελικά, ο Δίας διέταξε τον Ερμή να οδηγήσει τις θεές στον Πάρη, τον πρίγκιπα της Τροίας. Ο Πάρις τότε ζούσε σαν βοσκός στο όρος Ίδη και δεν γνώριζε για την βασιλική του καταγωγή, επειδή τον είχε παρατήσει από βρέφος η οικογένεια του, λόγω χρησμού που ανέφερε ότι θα προκαλούσε την καταστροφή της πόλης. Οι θεές εμφανίστηκαν μπροστά του γυμνές και επειδή δεν ήταν σε θέση να επιλέξει, του πρότειναν δώρα σε περίπτωση που επιλέξει την καθεμία: η Αθηνά θα του προσέφερε σοφία και επιδεξιότητα στη μάχη, η Ήρα ηγετικές ικανότητες και να καθοδηγεί τα πλήθη, ενώ η Αφροδίτη του προσέφερε την αγάπη της ομορφότερης γυναίκας του κόσμου, της ωραίας Ελένης, βασίλισσας της Σπάρτης. Ο Πάρις έδωσε το μήλο στην Αφροδίτη. Μετέπειτα επέστρεψε στην Τροία όπου τον αναγνώρισε η οικογένειά του ως μέλος της. Εν τω μεταξύ ο Πηλέας και η Θέτις έκαναν ένα γιο και τον ονόμασαν Αχιλλέα. Σύμφωνα με χρησμό ο Αχιλλέας ή θα πέθαινε γέρος και θα ζούσε ήσυχη ζωή ή νέος στο πεδίο της μάχης, αλλά θα αποκτούσε αθανασία καθώς τα κατορθώματά του θα εξιστορούνταν δια μέσου των αιώνων. Όταν ο Αχιλλέας ήταν εννιά ετών, ο μάντης Κάλχας προέβλεψε ότι η Τροία δεν θα έπεφτε ξανά χωρίς την βοήθειά του. Κάποιες πηγές αναφέρουν ότι η Θέτις προσπάθησε να τον κάνει αθάνατο ενώ ήταν βρέφος: κάθε βράδυ τον έβαζε πάνω από την φωτιά για να κάψει την θνητή σάρκα του και κάθε μέρα τον άλειφε με αμβροσία. Όμως όταν ο Πηλέας το ανακάλυψε την απέτρεψε από φόβο μην πεθάνει. Κάποια άλλη πηγή αναφέρει ότι η Θέτις έβαλε τον Αχιλλέα να κάνει μπάνιο στον Στύγα ποταμό, στον Κάτω Κόσμο κάνοντάς τον αθάνατο στα σημεία που τον άγγιξε το νερό του ποταμού. Επειδή τον κρατούσε από τις πτέρνες, αυτό το σημείο παρέμεινε ευάλωτο (Αχίλλειος πτέρνα). Καθώς ενηλικιωνόταν έγινε ένας από τους πιο ικανούς πολεμιστές. Λόγω της προφητείας του Κάλχα, η Θέτις έκρυψε τον Αχιλλέα στην Σκύρο, στο παλάτι του βασιλιά Λυκομήδη και ήταν ντυμένος κορίτσι για να μην τον αναγνωρίσουν. Η αρπαγή της ωραίας Ελένης thumb|left|220px|Η συνάντηση Πάρη και Ελένης. Η πιο όμορφη γυναίκα στον τότε κόσμο θεωρούνταν η Ελένη, μια από τις κόρες του Τυνδάρεω, βασιλιά της Σπάρτης. Η μητέρα της Λήδα, είχε ξελογιαστεί από τον Δία, μεταμορφωμένο σε κύκνο, για αυτό και ορισμένες πηγές αναφέρουν τον Δία ως πατέρα της. Η Ελένη, λόγω της εξαιρετικής ομορφιάς της είχε πλήθος μνηστήρων, αλλά ήταν απρόθυμη να επιλέξει κάποιον από φόβο μην προκαλέσει την οργή των υπόλοιπων. Τελικά, ένας μνηστήρας της, ο Οδυσσέας της Ιθάκης, πρότεινε ένα τρόπο να επιλυθεί το θέμα. Πρότεινε όλοι οι μνηστήρες να υπερασπιστούν τον γάμο της Ελένης με κάθε κόστος, ανεξαρτήτως ποιον θα επιλέξει η ίδια. Οι μνηστήρες της τελικά ορκίστηκαν να τηρήσουν αυτό τον όρο ως προϋπόθεση για την πιθανότητα να επιλεχθούν σύζυγοι της Ελένης. Ο Τυνδάρεω τελικά επέλεξε τον Μενέλαο, η επιλογή του έγινε για λόγους πολιτικής σκοπιμότητας, καθώς κατείχε πλούτη και δύναμη. Μάλιστα την υποψηφιότητά του δεν την υπέβαλε ο ίδιος, αλλά ο αδερφός του Αγαμέμνονας για λογαριασμό του. Ο Μενέλαος διαδέχτηκε με τον γάμο του με την Ελένη τον Τυνδάρεω στο θρόνο της Σπάρτης. Εν συνεχεία ισχυροποιήθηκε και η θέση του Αγαμέμνονα, ο οποίος παντρεύτηκε την αδελφή της Ελένης, Κλυταιμνήστρα και ανακατέλαβε τον θρόνο των Μυκηνών. Αργότερα, όταν μια διπλωματική αποστολή της Τροίας, με επικεφαλής τον Πάρη, έφτασε στην Σπάρτη, ο Πάρις ερωτεύτηκε την Ελένη. Ο Μενέλαος, βρίσκονταν τότε κατά μία εκδοχή στην Κρήτη για να κηδέψει τον αδερφό το Κρατεό. Ο Πάρις με την βοήθεια της Αφροδίτης, απήγαγε με την θέλησή της (κατά άλλη εκδοχή με τη βία αρχικά) την Ελένη και έπλευσε προς την Τροία έχοντας αρπάξει και τους θησαυρούς του Μενέλαου. Η Ήρα προσπάθησε να τους εμποδίσει προκαλώντας τρικυμίες, οι οποίες οδήγησαν τους δύο ερωτευμένους στην Αίγυπτο. Ο μύθος της ωραίας Ελένης αποδίδεται πιθανότατα στον ποητή Στησίχορο, τον 6ο αιώνα π.Χ.. Το πλοίο τελικά έφτασε στην Τροία, αφού πέρασε από τη Σιδώνα της Φοινίκης. Η απαγωγή της Ελένης από τον Πάρη δεν ήταν το μόνο παρόμοιο γεγονός στον κόσμο της Ελληνικής Μυθολογίας. Παλαιότερα, η Ιώ απήχθη από τις Μυκήνες, η Ευρώπη από την Φοινίκη, ο Ιάσονας απήγαγε την Μήδεια από την Κολχίδα, η Τρωάδα Ισιώνη είχε απαχθεί από τον Ηρακλή, ο οποίος την είχε προσφέρει στον Τελαμώνα της Σαλαμίνας. Σύμφωνα με τον Ηρόδοτο, ο Πάρις δεν ανέμενε κάποια εκδίκηση από τον Μενέλαο, καθώς ούτε και οι παλαιότερες απαγωγές είχαν προκαλέσει σοβαρές αντιδράσεις. Κατά την μυθολογία η Τροία είχε πολιορκηθεί και κατακτηθεί και παλαιότερα, από τον Ηρακλή, ο οποίος αμέσως μετά έβαλε στον θρόνο της τον νεαρό τότε Πρίαμο. Η συγκέντρωση των Αχαιών Ο Μενέλαος απαίτησε να τηρηθεί ο όρκος των πρώην μνηστήρων της Ελένης και απευθύνθηκε στον Αγαμέμνονα. Για αυτό το σκοπό απέστειλε πρεσβείες σε όλους τους Αχαιούς ηγεμόνες να τηρήσουν τον όρκο που είχαν δώσει. Οδυσσέας Μετά το γάμο του Μενέλαου, ο Οδυσσέας εν τω μεταξύ παντρεύτηκε την Πηνελόπη και έκανε ένα γιο, τον Τηλέμαχο. Ο ίδιος προσποιήθηκε τον ψυχασθενή, καλλιεργώντας με αλάτι τα χωράφια. Ο Παλαμήδης, όμως, έβαλε το νεογέννητο γιο του Οδυσσέα σε σημείο που θα περνούσε το άροτρό του, ο Οδυσσέας όμως μόλις το είδε σταμάτησε και παραδέχτηκε την υποκρισία του. Τελικά υποχρεώθηκε να συμμετάσχει στον επικείμενο πόλεμο. Αχιλλέας Στη Σκύρο, ο Αχιλλέας είχε συνάψει σχέση με την κόρη του τοπικού βασιλιά, Δειδάμια, και είχαν ένα γιο, τον Νεοπτόλεμο. Ο Οδυσσέας, ο Αίαντας και ο δάσκαλος του Αχιλλέα (Φοίνικας), εστάλησαν για να τον καλέσουν στον πόλεμο. Η μητέρα του Αχιλλέα έντυσε τον Αχιλλέα με γυναικεία ενδύματα ώστε να μην γίνει αντιληπτός και να αποφύγει τη συμμετοχή στον πόλεμο. Κατά μία εκδοχή ο Αχιλλέας φανερώθηκε ύστερα από τέχνασμα του Οδυσσέα, ο οποίος μεταμορφωμένος σε έμπορο όπλων τράβηξε την προσοχή του επιδέξιου στη μάχη ήρωα, κάτι που πρόδωσε την ταυτότητά του γιατί θεωρούνταν εξαιρετικά ασυνήθιστο για κοπέλα τέτοιο ενδιαφέρον. Πρώτη σύναξη στην Αυλίδα Οι δυνάμεις των Αχαιών αρχικά συγκεντρώθηκαν στην Αυλίδα. Όλοι οι παλαιοί μνηστήρες ήταν παρόν εκτός από τον βασιλιά της Κύπρου, Κίνυρα, που υποσχέθηκε ότι θα στείλει 50 πλοία. Τελικά έστειλε μόνο ένα, με επικεφαλής τον Μυγδαλίωνα και άλλα 49 ομοιώματα πλοίων φτιαγμένα από λάσπη. Ο τελευταίος που προσήλθε στην Αυλίδα, ήταν ο δεκαπεντάχρονος τότε Αχιλλέας. Τήλεφος Όταν οι Αχαιοί ξεκίνησαν για την Τροία, από εσφαλμένο προσανατολισμό αποβιβάστηκαν στην Μυσία. Ο βασιλιάς της Τήλεφος, γιος του Ηρακλή, είχε επιτρέψει παλαιότερα σε ομάδα Αρκάδων να εγκατασταθούν στην περιοχή. Στην μάχη που ακολούθησε ο Αχιλλέας τραυμάτισε τον Τήλεφο, ο οποίος είχε σκοτώσει προηγουμένως τον Θέρσανδρο. Επειδή η πληγή του Τήλεφου δεν επουλώνονταν, ένας χρησμός ανέφερε ότι θα θεραπευτεί μόνο από αυτόν που την προκάλεσε. Μετά την Μυσία οι Αχαιοί έπλευσαν για την Τροία, όμως δυσμενείς καιρικές συνθήκες και αντίθετοι άνεμοι σκόρπισαν τον στόλο τους και οι επιχειρήσεις αναβλήθηκαν προσωρινά. Ορίστηκε νέα σύναξη και πάλι στην Αυλίδα. Ο Τήλεφος πήγε στην Αυλίδα και είτε μεταμφιεσμένος σε ζητιάνο είτε ζητώντας απευθείας από τον Αγαμέμνονα βοήθεια για την επούλωση της πληγής του, είτε απήγαγε τον Ορέστη (γιο του Αγαμέμνονα) και ζητούσε ως αντάλλαγμα την θεραπεία του. Ο Αχιλλέας αρνήθηκε να του παράσχει όποια βοήθεια υποστηρίζοντας ότι δεν έχει ανάλογες γνώσεις. Ο Οδυσσέας ερμηνεύοντας τον σχετικό χρησμό, πίστεψε ότι το δόρυ που προκάλεσε την πληγή αν έρχονταν σε επαφή πάλι με την πληγή θα την θεράπευε, έτσι και έγινε. Ο Τήλεφος ως αντάλλαγμα, έδειξε στους Αχαιούς τον ακριβή δρόμο για την Τροία. Ορισμένοι ερευνητές θεώρησαν ότι η σύγκρουση με τον Τήλεφο και η επίλυση της διαφοράς που ακολούθησε αποτελεί αναπόσπαστο κομμάτι του τρωικού επικού κύκλου και ότι αρχικά αποτελούσε κομμάτι της ίδιας της πολιορκίας της Τροίας το οποίο με την πάροδο των αιώνων αποσπάστηκε από τα γεγονότα των κύριων πολεμικών επιχειρήσεων που ακολούθησαν χρονικά. Δεύτερη σύναξη στην Αυλίδα thumb|right|200px|Η Ιφιγένεια οδηγείται στην Αυλίδα για να θυσιαστεί. Ψηφιδωτό στην Πομπηία. thumb|230px|right|Χάρτης της Ομηρικής Ελλάδας. Με πράσινο πλαίσιο απεικονίζονται οι Αχαιοί ηγέτες και με πορτοκαλί οι Τρώες και οι σύμμαχοι. Οκτώ χρόνια μετά την αποτυχημένη απόπειρα να πλεύσουν στην Τροία, οι Αχαιοί, που ο στόλος τους αποτελούνταν από περισσότερα από χίλια πλοία, συγκεντρώθηκαν στην Αυλίδα. Όμως ο άνεμος είχε κοπάσει εντελώς και η πλεύση ήταν αδύνατη. Ο μάντης Κάλχας τόνισε ότι η θεά Άρτεμις το προκάλεσε αυτό, ως τιμωρία για τον θάνατο του ιερού ελαφιού της από τον Αγαμέμνονα, στην προσπάθειά του να αποδείξει ότι είναι καλύτερος κυνηγός από αυτήν. Ο μόνος τρόπος να κατευναστεί η Άρτεμις ήταν, κατά τον Κάλχα, να θυσιαστεί η κόρη του Αγαμέμνονα και της Κλυταιμνήστρας, Ιφιγένεια. Ο Αγαμέμνονας αρχικά αρνήθηκε, όμως οι υπόλοιποι Αχαιοί ηγέτες τον απείλησαν ότι θα ορίσουν τον Παλαμήδη αρχηγό της εκστρατείας και τελικά υποχώρησε. Λίγο πριν την θυσία της Ιφιγένειας, η Άρτεμις επενέβη και την μετέφερε σε κάποιο μακρινό τόπο, όπου υπηρέτησε ως ιέρεια την θεά. Ο Αγαμέμνονας, βλέποντας ότι η κόρη του εξαφανίστηκε με υπερφυσικό τρόπο, μετά τη συμβουλή του Κάλχα, θυσίασε ένα αρνί. Ο Ησίοδος αναφέρει ότι η Ιφιγένεια μετά την θυσία της έγινε η θεά Εκάτη. Οι δυνάμεις των Αχαιών περιγράφονται με λεπτομέρεια στον κατάλογο των πλοίων (Νεών κατάλογος), στην β' Ραψωδία της Ιλιάδας. Αποτελούνταν από 28 περιοχές: στην Στερεά Ελλάδα, Θεσσαλία, Πελοπόννησο, Δωδεκάνησα, Κρήτη και ορισμένα νησιά του Ιονίου πελάγους, συγκεντρώνοντας στόλο από 1.178 πεντηκόντορους και 50 κωπήλατους. Ο Θουκυδίδης αναφέρει ότι ο στόλος αποτελούνταν από 1.200 πλοία και συγκεκριμένα ο στόλος των Βοιωτών διέθετε 80 άτομα πλήρωμα σε κάθε σκάφος του, ενώ τα πλοία του Φιλοκτήτη διέθεταν μόνο 50 κωπηλάτες το καθένα. Προφανώς αυτοί οι αριθμοί αφορούσαν το μέγιστο και ελάχιστο δυνατό πλήρωμα που διέθετε ένα πλοίο. Αν συνυπολογιστούν όλα τα παραπάνω οι συνολικοί ένοπλη δύναμη των Αχαιών ανέρχονταν από 70.000 ως 130.000 άντρες. Άλλος κατάλογος πλοίων που μας διασώζει ο Απολλόδωρος διαφέρει ελαφρώς από αυτόν του Ομήρου όμως συμφωνεί για το σύνολο της εκστρατευτικής δύναμης. Ορισμένοι ερευνητές έχουν ισχυριστεί ότι ο κατάλογος του Ομήρου είναι αντίγραφο κάποιου παλαιότερου εγγράφου που ανάγονταν στην εποχή του Χαλκού (τότε δηλαδή που διαδραματίστηκε ο Τρωικός πόλεμος), πιθανόν κάποιου γενικού σχεδίου επιχειρήσεων του Αχαιού άνακτα ή γενικότερα του υπευθύνου της εκστρατείας. Ορισμένοι άλλοι ερευνητές υποστηρίζουν ότι απλώς είναι δημιούργημα του Ομήρου. Στην β' ραψωδία της Ιλιάδας παρουσιάζεται επίσης και ο κατάλογος των Τρώων και των συμμάχων τους, εκτός από την ίδια την Τροία, της οποίας ηγούνταν ο Έκτορας, στους συμμάχους περιλαμβάνονταν: Δάρδανοι (υπό τον Αίνεια), Αδραστενείς, Περκοτιανοί, Πελασγοί, Θράκες, Κίκωνες δορυφόροι, Παίονες τοξότες, Μύσιοι, Φρύγες, Μιλήσιοι, Λύκιοι υπό τον Σαρπηδόνα και Κάρες. Δεν διευκρινίζεται τι γλώσσα μιλούσαν αυτοί οι λαοί, μόνο οι Κάρες αναφέρονται ως βαρβαρόφωνοι. Οι υπόλοιποι σύμμαχοι των Τρώων αναφέρεται ότι μιλούσαν διάφορες γλώσσες και έπρεπε από τους επικεφαλείς τους να μεταφραστούν οι διάφορες εντολές στο πεδίο της μάχης. Ιδιαίτερα σημαντικό είναι το στοιχείο ότι, κατά τα έπη, Τρώες και Αχαιοί υπήρξαν ομόθρησκοι και δέκτες του ίδιου πολιτισμού και οι ήρωες μεταξύ τους μιλούσαν στην ίδια γλώσσα. Αυτό βέβαια μπορεί να γίνεται και χάριν απλούστευσης και δραματοποίησης των επών. Φιλοκτήτης thumb|right|150px|Ο τραυματίας Φιλοκτήτης. Ο Φιλοκτήτης, ήταν φίλος του Ηρακλή και είχε στην κατοχή του το τόξο και τα βέλη του, επειδή του είχε κάνει την τιμή και να ανάψει τη νεκρική του πυρά. Συμμετείχε και αυτός στην εκστρατεία με επτά πάνοπλα πλοία. Σταμάτησε είτε στη νήσο Χρύση, είτε στην Τένεδο μαζί με τον υπόλοιπο αχαϊκό στόλο. Κατά την παραμονή του εκεί τον δάγκωσε φίδι και η πληγή που προκλήθηκε του δημιούργησε εκτεταμένη μόλυνση. Οι Αχαιοί, με πρόταση του Οδυσσέα, τον εγκατέλειψαν στην Λήμνο. Όταν οι Αχαιοί αποβιβάστηκαν στην Τένεδο, ο Αχιλλέας σκότωσε τον ιερέα του Απόλλωνα, Τένη, παρακούοντας την μητέρα του που του είπε πως αν ενεργούσε έτσι θα είχε βέβαιο θάνατο από τον ίδιο τον Απόλλωνα. Από την Τένεδο ο Αγαμέμνονας έστειλε πρεσβεία στον Πρίαμο, αποτελούμενη από τον Μενέλαο, τον Οδυσσέα και τον Παλαμήδη ζητώντας την επιστροφή της Ελένης. Η πρεσβεία όμως δεν έγινε δεκτή. Ο Φιλοκτήτης παρέμεινε στην Λήμνο για δέκα χρόνια, η οποία σύμφωνα με την τραγωδία του Σοφοκλή ήταν ακατοίκητη, αλλά σύμφωνα με παλιότερες πηγές κατοικούνταν από τους Μινύες. Το πρώτα εννέα χρόνια του πολέμου Άφιξη στην Τροία Ο Κάλχας είχε προβλέψει ότι ο πρώτος Αχαιός που θα πατήσει στην τρωική γη θα είναι το πρώτο θύμα του πολέμου. Έτσι ακόμη και ο Αχιλλέας δίσταζε να το επιχειρήσει. Τελικά, ο Πρωτεσίλαος, ο ηγέτης της θεσσαλικής Φυλάκης, αποβιβάστηκε πρώτος. Ο Αχιλλέας αποβιβάστηκε δεύτερος και σκότωσε τον Κύκνο, γιο του Ποσειδώνα. Οι Τρώες τελικά αναγκάστηκαν να οπισθοχωρήσουν πίσω από τα τείχη τους. Ο Πρωτεσίλαος σκότωσε πολλούς Τρώες αλλά τελικά σκοτώθηκε από τον Έκτορα (άλλες πηγές αναφέρουν τον Αχάτη και άλλες τον Έφορβο). Οι Αχαιοί κήδεψαν τον πρώτο τους νεκρό με μεγάλες τιμές στην Θράκη, στην απέναντι πλευρά του Ελλησπόντου. Μετά τον θάνατο του Πρωτεσίλαου, ο αδελφός του, Ποδάρκης πήρε μέρος στον πόλεμο, αναπληρώνοντας έτσι την απώλειά του. Οι εκστρατείες του Αχιλλέα Οι Αχαιοί πολιορκούσαν την Τροία επί δέκα χρόνια. Οι περισσότερες πληροφορίες που διασώζονται αφορούν το τελευταίο έτος του πολέμου, με αποτέλεσμα τα εννιά πρώτα χρόνια να διασώζονται διαθέτουμε λιγότερα στοιχεία. Μετά την αρχική αποβίβαση και την εδραίωσή τους στην παράκτια ζώνη της Τρωάδας, άρχισαν να λεηλατούν το ύπαιθρο, να κατακτούν τις παρακείμενες στην Τροία, σύμμαχές της πόλεις ακόμη και να λεηλατούν τις απέναντι θρακικές ακτές. Η Τροία δεν είχε δεχτεί κάποια συνδυασμένη μαζική πολιορκία ως και το ένατο έτος των επιχειρήσεων και η επικοινωνία της με την μικρασιατική ενδοχώρα συνεχίζονταν ανενόχλητα. Από την πλευρά τους οι Αχαιοί δέχονταν σημαντικές στρατιωτικές ενισχύσεις ακόμη και πριν το τέλος του πολέμου. Παρόλα αυτά δεν κατάφεραν να διεισδύσουν στην ενδοχώρα και να περικυκλώσουν τους Τρώες, οι οποίοι διατηρούσαν επαφές ακόμη και με τους συμμάχους τους στην ευρωπαϊκή ακτή. thumb|left|220px|Ο Αχιλλέας δένει το τραύμα του Πάτροκλου. Αττικό αγγείο. Ο Αχιλλέας ήταν ο πιο ενεργός ήρωας των Αχαιών. Σύμφωνα με τον Όμηρο κατέλαβε 11 πόλεις και 12 νησιάΙλιάς Ι' 328. Σύμφωνα με τον Απολλόδωρο λεηλάτησε την χώρα του Αινεία, στην περιοχή της Τρωάδας και έκλεψε τα κοπάδια τουΑπολλόδωρος. Επιτομή 3.32.. Επίσης κατέλαβε την Λυρνησσό, την Πηδασσό, την Λέσβο, την Κολοφώνα, τις ΚλαζομενέςΑπολλόδωρος. Επιτομή 3.33. και πολλές άλλες γειτονικές πόλεις, επίσης σκότωσε τον ανήλικο Τρωίλο, γιο του Πριάμου. Υπήρχε χρησμός που ανέφερε πως αν ο Τρώιλος έφτανε τα 20, η Τροία δεν θα έπεφτε ποτέ. Ο Ιωάννης Κακριδής, ομηρικός αναλυτής, αναφέρει ότι ο κατάλογος των κατακτήσεων είναι εσφαλμένα κατά πολύ εκτεταμένος, νότια της Τροίας. Ανάμεσα στα λάφυρα από τις λεηλασίες ήταν και οι ιέριες Βρισηίδα, από τη Λυρνησσό και η Χρυσηίδα, από τις Ιπποπλάκιες Θήβες, η οποία προσφέρθηκε στον Αγαμέμνονα. Ο Αχιλλέας αιχμαλώτισε και τον Λυκάονα, έναν από τους γιους του Πριάμου. Ο Πάτροκλος τον πούλησε αργότερα ως σκλάβο στην Λήμνο, όμως τον αγόρασε ο Αιτίωνας από την Ίμβρο και επανήλθε στην Τροία. Τον σκότωσε τελικά ο Αχιλλέας 12 ημέρες μετά το θάνατο του Πάτροκλου. Αίαντας thumb|right|210px|Αίαντας και Αχιλλέα παίζουν απορροφημένοι πεντάγραμμα κατά τη διάρκεια της μάχης. Αττικό αγγείο. Ο Αίας ο Τελαμώνιος κατέκτησε πολλές περιοχές στην θρακική ακτή, στην οποία βασίλευε ο Πολυμήστωρας, γαμπρός του Πριάμου. Ο Πολυμήστωρ για να αποτρέψει τα χειρότερα παρέδωσε στον Αίαντα τον Πολύδωρο, γιο του Πριάμου, που μέχρι τότε ήταν υπό την προστασία του. Αργότερα ο Αίας επιτέθηκε στην Φρυγία που βασιλιάς της ήταν ο Τελεύτας, τον οποίο σκότωσε σε μονομαχία. Αναφέρεται επίσης ότι έκλεψε πολλά κοπάδια στο όρος Ίδη και στην ευρύτερη περιοχή της Τρωάδας. Πολλές απεικονίσεις, ιδιαίτερα σε αρχαία αγγεία, παρουσιάζουν τον Αινεία να απασχολείται με ένα επιτραπέζιο παιχνίδι (τα πεντάγραμμα) με τον Αχιλλέα. Μάλιστα είναι τόσο απορροφημένοι, που παρουσιάζονται να παίζουν ακόμη και μέσα στο πεδίο της μάχης περικυκλωμένοι από τους εχθρούς, όπου η Αθηνά τελευταία στιγμή τους σώζει ως από μηχανής θεά. Ο θάνατος του Παλαμήδη Ο Οδυσσέας κάποια στιγμή εστάλη στη Θράκη για να φέρει σιτάρι, αλλά επέστρεψε με άδεια χέρια. Αυτό προκάλεσε την περιφρόνηση του Παλαμήδη, ο οποίος ανέλαβε ο ίδιος την πρωτοβουλία και κατάφερε τελικά να εφοδιάσει το αχαϊκό στράτευμα με μεγάλες ποσότητες σιταριού. Ο Οδυσσέας πάντα έβλεπε καχύποπτα τον Παλαμήδη ιδιαίτερα από τότε που είχε θέσει τη ζωή του γιου του σε κίνδυνο. Οργάνωσε ολόκληρη πλεκτάνη με σκοπό να κατηγορηθεί άδικα: έγραψε μια πλαστή επιστολή, υποτίθεται του Πριάμου προς τον Παλαμήδη και έθαψε χρυσό κοντά στη σκηνή του. Η επιστολή και ο χρυσός, κατά το σχέδιο του Οδυσσέα, ανακαλύφθηκαν από τους Αχαιούς, και ο Αγαμέμνονας διέταξε τον θάνατό του δια λιθοβολισμού, καθώς τα στοιχεία για την υποτιθέμενη προδοσία του φαίνονταν αδιάσειστα. Ο πατέρας του Παλαμήδη, Ναύπλιος, μόλις έμαθε την είδηση έσπευσε στην Τροία και απαίτησε να αποδοθεί δικαιοσύνη, όμως δεν εισακούστηκε. Ως εκδίκηση, ταξίδεψε σε όλα τα ανάκτορα των Αχαιών βασιλιάδων, και διέδωσε στις συζύγους τους ότι οι άντρες τους είχαν συνάψει ήδη σχέσεις με Τρωάδες παλλακίδες, με σκοπό να τις κάνουν και επίσημες συζύγους όταν επιστρέψουν στον τόπο τους. Πολλές βασίλισσες πιστεύοντας τον Ναύπλιο επιδόθηκαν σε μοιχεία, ιδιαίτερα η Κλυταιμνήστρα, η σύζυγος του Αγαμέμνονα, που σύναψε εξωσυζυγική σχέση με τον Αίγισθο, γιο του Θυέστη. Εξαίρεση αποτέλεσε η Πηνελόπη, η οποία παρέμεινε πιστή στον Οδυσσέα. Αποστασία Όταν πλησίαζε το τέλος του ένατου έτους, ο στρατός των Αχαιών, εξαντλημένος από τις μακροχρόνιες συρράξεις και την έλλειψη εφοδίων, αρνήθηκε να υπακούσει τις διαταγές των ηγετών του και απαίτησε την επιστροφή στην πατρίδα. Στην «Κυπρία», ο Αχιλλέας ανάγκασε τους στρατιώτες να παραμείνουν. Σύμφωνα με τον Απολλόδωρο, για να λυθεί του πρόβλημα του εφοδιασμού, ο Αγαμέμνονας έφερε καλλιεργητές αμπελώνων, τις κόρες του Ανιού (εγγονές του Απόλλωνα), οι οποίες με μαγικό τρόπο παρήγαγαν κρασί, ελιές και σιτάρι απλά με ένα άγγιγμα. Τα γεγονότα της Ιλιάδας thumb|left|210px|Ο Χρύσης παρακαλάει τον Αγαμέμνονα. Ο Χρύσης, ιερέας του Απόλλωνα και πατέρας της Χρυσηίδας, προσήλθε στον Αγαμέμνονα και ζήτησε την απελευθέρωση της κόρης του. Όμως ο Αγαμέμνονας ήταν ανυποχώρητος και προσέβαλε βάναυσα τον ιερέα, ο οποίος προσευχήθηκε στον Απόλλωνα να πάρει εκδίκηση για την απαράδεκτη αυτή συμπεριφορά (ύβρις). Ο Απόλλωνας ανταποκρίθηκε και τιμώρησε με εξοντωτικό λοιμό τον αχαϊκό στρατό. Τελικά, ο Αγαμέμνονας, για να απαλλαχθεί από αυτή την συμφορά αναγκάστηκε να επιστρέψει την Χρυσηίδα στον πατέρα της. Για να καλυφθεί το κενό που δημιουργήθηκε απαίτησε και πήρε την Βρισηίδα του Αχιλλέα. Ο Αχιλλέας, το θεώρησε μεγάλη ατιμία και αρνήθηκε να συνεχίσει να μάχεται. Η οργή του (μήνις) ήταν τόσο μεγάλη που παρακάλεσε τη μητέρα του Θέτιδα να μεσολαβήσει στον Δία για να προσφέρει συνεχείς επιτυχίες στους εχθρούς του Τρώες στις πολεμικές επιχειρήσεις. Αφού αποσύρθηκε ο Αχιλλέας από τις μάχες, οι Αχαιοί σημείωσαν αρχικά επιτυχίες. Και τα δύο στρατόπεδα είχαν στη διάθεσή τους το σύνολο των συμμάχων τους, για πρώτη φορά από την αρχή των επιχειρήσεων. Σε μονομαχία μεταξύ Μενέλαου και Πάρη, ενώ διαφαινόταν η επικράτηση του Μενέλαου, η Αφροδίτη επενέβη σωτήρια υπέρ του Πάρη, και δεν αναδείχθηκε νικητής. Μετά από μια σύντομη ανακωχή οι συγκρούσεις ξεκίνησαν και πάλι. Με την βοήθεια της θεάς Αθηνάς, ο Διομήδης, επιφανής ήρωας των Αχαιών, σκότωσε τον Τρώα Πάνδαρο και παραλίγο να σκότωνε και τον Αινεία, που διασώθηκε με την παρέμβαση της Αφροδίτης. Στις επικείμενες συρράξεις οι Τρώες κατάφεραν να απωθήσουν τους Αχαιούς και να προελάσουν μέχρι το στρατόπεδο τους, στο ξύλινο τοίχος που είχαν κατασκευάσει με την βοήθεια του Ποσειδώνα, στην ακτή της Τρωάδας. Την επόμενη μέρα, με την θεϊκή συμβολή του Δία, οι Τρώες διείσδυσαν στο στρατόπεδο των Αχαιών και πάρα λίγο να πυρπολήσουν το σύνολο των πλοίων τους. Μία πρώτη έκκληση προς τον Αχιλλέα να επανέλθει στις επιχειρήσεις απορρίφθηκε αμέσως από τον ίδιο, όμως όταν ο Έκτορας έκαψε το πλοίο ου Πρωτεσίλαου, επέτρεψε στον φίλο και συγγενή του Πάτροκλο, να φέρει την πανοπλία του (δίνοντας την εντύπωση στον εχθρό ότι είναι ο ίδιος ο Αχιλλέας) και να ηγηθεί των μαχών. Ο Πάτροκλος κατάφερε να αντεπιτεθεί και να επιβληθεί των Τρώων. Οι συγκρούσεις μεταφέρθηκαν έξω από τα τείχη της Τροίας, όπου μόνο με την επέμβαση του Απόλλωνα ήταν δυνατή η απόκρουση της επίθεσης των Αχαιών. Κατά τις συγκρούσεις ο Πάτροκλος, πάνω στον ενθουσιασμό του πλησίασε αρκετά στα τείχη της πόλης, ακολούθησε μονομαχία με τον Έκτορα, ο οποίος τον σκότωσε και του αφαίρεσε τον οπλισμό. thumb|right|220px|Ο Αχιλλέας θριαμβευτής, μετά τη νίκη επί του Έκτορα. Ο Αχιλλέας εξοργίστηκε και ορκίστηκε να πάρει εκδίκηση για τον χαμό του φίλου του. Ήλθε και σε συμβιβασμό με τον Αγαμέμνονα, ο οποίος του επέστρεψε την Βρισηίδα ανέγγιχτη. Ο θεός Ήφαιστος του ετοίμασε νέο οπλισμό για τις επικείμενες μάχες του. Με την είσοδό του στις συρράξεις, σκότωνε τον ένα Τρώα μετά τον άλλο, παραλίγο να φονεύσει και τον Αινεία, που σώθηκε από τον Ποσειδώνα. Ο Αχιλλέας πολέμησε με τον ποτάμιο θεό Σκάμανδρο και εν συνεχεία η σύγκρουση γενικεύτηκε με πλήθος θεών να συμμετέχει. Οι Τρώες κατέφυγαν πίσω από το τείχος τους, εκτός από τον Έκτορα, ο οποίος με πανουργία της Αθηνάς παρέμεινε στο πεδίο της μάχης και αντιμετώπισε τον Αχιλλέα. Στην μονομαχία μεταξύ των δύο ηρώων ο Αχιλλέας σκότωσε τελικά τον Έκτορα, έδεσε το σώμα του στο άρμα του και το έσερνε θριαμβευτικά. Αρχικά, δεν δέχονταν να παραδώσει το σώμα του νεκρού ήρωα. Αργότερα οι Αχαιοί πραγματοποίησαν και τους επικήδειους αγώνες προς τιμή του Πάτροκλου. Κάποιο βράδυ, ο ίδιος ο Πρίαμος, καθοδηγημένος από τον Ερμή έφτασε στη σκηνή του Αχιλλέα και τον παρακάλεσε να του παραδώσει το σώμα του γιου του σε έναν έντονο συγκινησιακό μονόλογο που ανάγκασε ακόμη και τον άκαμπτο Αχιλλέα να υποκύψει. Οι δύο άντρες συμφώνησαν προσωρινή ανακωχή, και ο νεκρός Έκτορας παραδόθηκε στους οικείους του. Η Ιλιάδα ολοκληρώνεται με την κηδεία του Έκτορα στην Τροία και το πένθος να επικρατεί στην πόλη. Γεγονότα μετά το τέλος της Ιλιάδας Η Πενθεσίλεια και ο θάνατος του Αχιλλέα Μετά την κηδεία του Έκτορα, ήλθε στην Τροία η βασίλισσα των Αμαζόνων, Πενθεσίλεια για να ενισχύσει την τρωική πλευρά. Στις μάχες ήταν ιδιαίτερα δυναμική, σκότωσε και τον Αχαιό Μαχάονα και κατά μία εκδοχή ακόμη και τον Αχιλλέα, ο οποίος αναστήθηκε μετά από έκκληση της μητέρας του Θέτιδας προς τους θεούς. Τελικά ο Αχιλλέας σκότωσε την Πενθεσίλεια, την οποία όμως είχε ερωτευθεί και αντιλήφθηκε τα πραγματικά του αισθήματα για αυτήν αφού ήταν πια νεκρή. Τότε ένας Αχαιός στρατιώτης, ο Θερσίτης (ο ασχημότερος Αχαιός κατά τις πηγές), βλέποντας τον Αχιλλέα σε στιγμή συναισθηματικής αδυναμίας, άρχισε να τον χλευάζει. Ο Αχιλλέας αφού τον έσφαξε, ήρθε σε ρήξη με τους υπόλοιπους Αχαιούς ηγέτες και έφυγε για τη Λέσβο. Εκεί με συμβουλή του Οδυσσέα, με σκοπό την κάθαρσή του, προσέφερε θυσίες προς τον Απόλλωνα, την Άρτεμη και τη Λητώ. Ενώ ο Αχιλλέας και ο Οδυσσέας απουσίαζαν από τις συρράξεις, ο βασιλιάς της Αιθιοπίας, Μέμνονας, ετεροθαλής αδελφός του Πριάμου, ήλθε να ενισχύσει τους Τρώες. Λέγεται ότι δεν ήλθε κατευθείαν από την πατρίδα του, αλλά μέσω Περσίας, κατακτώντας όλες τις περιοχές που διαπέρασε. Κατά μία άλλη εκδοχή, ήλθε μέσω Καυκάσου και ηγούνταν στρατού Αιθιόπων και Ινδών. Όπως και ο Αχιλλέας, η πανοπλία του Μέμνονα είχε σφυρηλατηθεί από τον Ήφαιστο. Στην πρώτη του συμπλοκή σκότωσε τον Αντίλοχο. Εν συνεχεία μονομάχησε με τον Αχιλλέα. Οι δύο ήρωες ήταν ισοδύναμοι, όμως ο Δίας όρισε ότι η μοίρα του Μέμνονα ήταν να σκοτωθεί, όπως και έγινε. Στη συνέχεια εκδίωξε τους Τρώες οι οποίοι κλείστηκαν στα τείχη τους. Οι θεοί βλέποντας ότι ο Αχιλλέας είχε σκοτώσει τόσους πολλούς, όρισαν ότι ήρθε η ώρα να πεθάνει, έτσι ένα δηλητηριώδες βέλος του Πάρη κατευθυνόμενο από τον Απόλλωνα τον πέτυχε στην πτέρνα και τον σκότωσε. Κατά μία άλλη εκδοχή ο Πάρις τον σκότωσε πισώπλατα με μαχαίρι καθώς παντρευόταν την Πολυξένη. Και οι δύο εκδοχές συμφωνούν ότι ο δολοφόνος του ενήργησε ύπουλα και δεν του αποδίδουν τιμές, θεωρώντας ότι ο Αχιλλέας παρέμεινε για πάντα ανίκητος μέχρι και τον θάνατό του. Μετά τον θάνατό του οι Αχαιοί διοργάνωσαν επικήδειους αγώνες. Ο θάνατος του Αίαντα Στην μάχη γύρω από το σώμα του Αχιλλέα, ο Οδυσσέας απωθούσε τους Τρώες ενώ ο Αίαντας μετέφερε τον νεκρό ήρωα στο στρατόπεδο των Αχαιών. Όταν κόπασαν οι συγκρούσεις, προέκυψε το ζήτημα ποιος θα αποκτούσε την πανοπλία του Αχιλλέα, η οποία θα προσφερόταν στον πιο ανδρειωμένο πολεμιστή. Ο Αγαμέμνονας ήταν απρόθυμος να αναλάβει πρωτοβουλία να υποδείξει τον κατάλληλο και απευθύνθηκε στους Τρώες κρατούμενούς του ρωτώντας τους ποιος πιστεύουν ότι έχει κάνει τη μεγαλύτερη ζημιά στην παράταξή τους. Κατά μία άλλη εκδοχή οι Αχαιοί ακολουθώντας τη συμβουλή του Νέστορα έστειλαν κατασκόπους για να ακούσουν την άποψη των Τρώων, εκεί άκουσαν μια νεαρή Τρωάδα να λέει ότι ο Αίαντας υπήρξε ο γενναιότερος, μια άλλη νεαρή όμως της απαντά ότι ο Οδυσσέας ήταν πιο γενναίος καθώς αυτός αντιμετώπισε τόσους αντιπάλους ταυτόχρονα, ενώ η μεταφορά απλά του νεκρού Αχιλλέα δεν θεωρείται πράξη γενναιότητας. Σύμφωνα με αυτά τα στοιχεία η απόφαση των Αχαιών ήταν ομόφωνη να δοθεί ο οπλισμός στον Οδυσσέα. Κατά τον Πίνδαρο, η απόφαση ελήφθη ύστερα από μυστική ψηφοφορία. thumb|right|220px|Ο Αίαντας, ετοιμάζει το ξίφος του, για να αυτοκτονήσει. Ο Αίαντας αρχίζει και χάνει τα λογικά του από αυτή την τροπή των γεγονότων. Εξοργισμένος από αυτή την απόφαση, θόλωσε και με την παρέμβαση της Αθηνάς άρχισε να σκοτώνει τα αιγοπρόβατα των Αχαιών πιστεύοντας ότι είναι οι μισητοί πια συμπολεμιστές του. Νομίζει μάλιστα ότι ένα κριάρι είναι ο Οδυσσέας και το σέρνει στη σκηνή του και το βασανίζει. Το επόμενο πρωί όταν λογικεύτηκε αποφάσισε να αυτοκτονήσει αποφεύγοντας τον εξευτελισμό και την ταπείνωση, έτσι πέφτει πάνω στο ξίφος του και βάζει τέλος στη ζωή του. Προφητείες Κατά το πέρας του δέκατου έτους, ένας χρησμός ανέφερε ότι η Τροία θα πέσει μόνο με τα τόξο του Ηρακλή, το οποίο ήταν στην κατοχή του Φιλοκτήτη που βρίσκονταν στη Λήμνο. Για αυτό το σκοπό ο Οδυσσέας και ο Διομήδης τον φέρνουν στην Τρωάδα, του οποίο η πληγή είχε στο μεταξύ επουλωθεί. Κατά τις επερχόμενες συμπλοκές ο Φιλοκτήτης σκότωσε τον Πάρη με το συγκεκριμένο τόξο. Σύμφωνα με τον Απολλόδωρο ο Έλενος και ο Δηίφοβος ζήτησαν το χέρι της ωραίας Ελένης. Τελικά επικράτησε ο Δηίφοβος και ο Έλενος αποτραβήχτηκε στο όρος Ίδη. Ο Κάλχας ήξερε ότι ο Έλενος γνώριζε για την επερχόμενη καταστροφή της Τροίας, έτσι ο Οδυσσέας τον καταδιώκει και τον αιχμαλωτίζει. Τελικά εξαναγκάζεται μετά από ανάκριση να ομολογήσει πως οι Αχαιοί θα νικούσαν μόνο αν έφερναν τα λείψανα του Πέλοπα, όπως και έπραξαν. Δούρειος Ίππος thumb|left|220px|Οι Τρώες μεταφέρουν τον Δούρειο Ίππο εντός των τοιχών. Πίνακας 17ου αιώνα. Ο πόλεμος έληξε με ένα ιδιαίτερο τέχνασμα. Ο Οδυσσέας επινόησε την κατασκευή ένος μεγάλου σε μέγεθος ομοιώματος ξύλινου κούφιου αλόγου, του Δούρειου Ίππου. Το άλογο ήταν ζώο ιερό για τους Τρώες και πιστευόταν ότι θα το μετακινούσαν, ως φυλακτό, στο εσωτερικό της πόλης τους, αφού είχαν προετοιμαστεί όλες οι συνθήκες που θα έδιναν την εντύπωση ότι οι Αχαιοί έφυγαν ορίστηκα. Το κατασκεύασε ο μηχανικός Επειός, με την καθοδήγηση της Αθηνάς και στο εξωτερικό του έφερε την επιγραφή: «Αφιερωμένο στην Αθηνά από τους Δαναούς, για την επιστροφή τους στην πατρίδα.» Στον Δούρειο Ίππο εισχώρησε ομάδα Αχαιών με επικεφαλής τον Οδυσσέα, ενώ ο υπόλοιπος στρατός έκαψε το στρατόπεδο προκειμένου να πιστέψουν οι Τρώες ότι η αποχώρησή τους είναι οριστική, και έπλευσαν για την Τένεδο. Το επόμενο πρωί, οι Τρώες ανακαλύπτουν ότι το αντίπαλο στρατόπεδο είχε εγκαταλειφθεί. Μέσα στον ενθουσιασμό τους πίστεψαν ότι ο δεκαετής πόλεμος έχει λήξει και θεώρησαν ότι πρέπει να μετακινήσουν τον Δούρειο Ίππο στον εσωτερικό της πόλης. Ορισμένοι μεμονωμένοι Τρώες θεώρησαν ότι είναι καταραμένο και πρέπει να το ρίξουν στον γκρεμό ή να το κάψουν. Η Κασσάνδρα και ο Λαοκόων προειδοποίησαν ότι μόνο συμφορά θα φέρει για την πόλη. Αλλά η Κασσάνδρα ενώ είχε την διόραση, από τον Απόλλωνα να μπορεί να προβλέπει γεγονότα, είχε και την κατάρα της Αθηνάς, να μην καταφέρνει να πείθει κανέναν. Ο δε Λαοκόων και οι δύο γιοι του, τους επιτέθηκαν τεράστια θαλάσσια φίδια τα οποία τους έπνιξαν στην θάλασσα. Ο Αινείας και οι οπαδοί του πιστεύοντας αυτές τις προβλέψεις αποτραβήχτηκαν στο όρος Ίδη. Οι Τρώες τελικά γεμάτοι ενθουσιασμό αποφάσισαν να μεταφέρουν εντός των τειχών τον Δούρειο Ίππο. Μάλιστα επειδή ήταν αρκετά μεγάλο κατασκεύασμα, αναγκάστηκαν να γκρεμίσουν και τμήμα από την κεντρική πύλη της πόλης, τις «σκαίες πύλες». Αμέσως μετά ξεχύθηκαν στους δρόμος της πόλης για να γιορτάσουν απεριόριστα την επιτυχή έκβαση του πολέμου. Κατά τα μεσάνυχτα όπου ήταν και πανσέληνος ο Σίνων, Αχαιός κατάσκοπος, έκανε σήμα στον Αχαϊκό στόλο στην Τένεδο για να προσεγγίσει, την ίδια στιγμή οι στρατιώτες που βρίσκονταν στον Δούρειο Ίππο βγήκαν και σκότωσαν τους φύλακες. Η πτώση της Τροίας thumb|right|230px|Η πτώση της Τροίας, του Γ. Τράουτμαν. Καρλσρούη, Γερμανία. Οι Αχαιοί μπήκαν στην πόλη και σκότωναν τον πληθυσμό της καθώς κοιμόταν στα σπίτια του. Η σφαγή συνεχίστηκε και την επόμενη μέρα. Όσοι Τρώες πρόλαβαν, πολέμησαν απεγνωσμένοι με ιδιαίτερο πείσμα, παρόλο που βρέθηκαν αιφνιδιασμένοι, ανοργάνωτοι και χωρίς κάποιον ηγέτη να τους καθοδηγήσει. Κάποιοι υπερασπιστές πετούσαν κομμάτια των οροφών των σπιτιών στους κατεστραμμένους δρόμους της πόλεις για να εμποδίσουν τους εισβολείς. Τελικά, οι τελευταίοι αμυνόμενοι χάθηκαν μέσα στην λαίλαπα της καταστροφής και των σφαγών. Ο Νεοπτόλεμος σκότωσε τον Πρίαμο που είχε καταφύγει ικέτης στο ναό του Δία. Ο Μενέλαος σκότωσε τον Δηίφοβο, τον σύζυγο της Ελένης και κινήθηκε να σκοτώσει και την Ελένη αλλά μόλις αντίκρισε την ομορφιά της χαμήλωσε το ξίφος του και τις συγχώρεσε την απιστία. Ο Αίας ο Λοκρός, βίασε την Κασσάνδρα στον ναό της Αθηνάς. Εξαιτίας αυτής της ύβρις αποφασίστηκε από τους Αχαιούς, με προτροπή του Οδυσσέα, να τον λιθοβολήσουν μέχρι θανάτου, αλλά κατέφυγε στο ιερό της Αθηνάς και σώθηκε. Ο Αντήνορας, που είχε φιλοξενήσει τον Μενέλαο και τον Οδυσσέα, όταν είχαν σταλεί πρεσβεία για να ζητήσουν την Ελένη, δεν πειράχτηκε ούτε ο ίδιος ούτε η οικογένειά του. Ο Τρώος Αινείας μαζί πήρε τον ανήμπορο πατέρα του στην πλάτη και διέφυγε. Σύμφωνα με τον Απολλόδωρο, του επετράπη να φύγει λόγω του ηθικού χαρακτήρα του. Οι Αχαιοί ισοπέδωσαν την πόλη και διαμοίρασαν την λεία. Η Κασσάνδρα δόθηκε στον Αγαμέμνονα, η Ανδρομάχη στον Νεοπτόλεμο και η Εκάβη στον Οδυσσέα. Οι Αχαιοί πέταξαν τον Αστυάνακτα, το βρέφος παιδί του Έκτορα από τα τείχη της πόλης, κατά μία εκδοχή με σκοπό να αποτρέψουν πιθανή εκδίκηση του όταν θα ενηλικιωνόταν. Επίσης θυσίασαν την Πολυξένη στον τάφο του Αχιλλέα, όπως απαίτησαν οι χρησμοί. Η Αίθρα, μητέρα του Θησέα που είχε έρθει στην Τροία μαζί με την Ελένη, ηλικιωμένη πια, σώθηκε από τους εγγονούς της, Δημόφωνα και Άκαμα. Η επιστροφή των ηρώων Οι θεοί είχαν εξοργιστεί από την καταστροφή των ναών και γενικά των ύβρεων που οι Αχαιοί διέπραξαν. Καθώς επέστρεφε ο στόλος, κοντά στην Τήνο ξέσπασε έντονη καταιγίδα. Κατά μία εκδοχή, ο Ναύπλιος για να τους εκδικηθεί παραπλάνησε τον στόλο στέλνοντας εσφαλμένα μηνύματα με κάτοπτρο από το ακρωτήριο του Καφηρέα στην Εύβοια (Κάβο ντόρο) με αποτέλεσμα πολλά πλοία να ναυαγήσουνΕπιτομή Απολλόδωρου 6.11.. Ο Νέστορας, που υπήρξε ο πιο ευσεβής και ηθικός χαρακτήρας στην εκστρατεία, είχε ασφαλή και γρήγορη επιστροφή στην πατρίδα τουΕπιτομή Απολλόδωρου 5.24.. Ο Αίας ο Λοκρός, τιμωρήθηκε από την Αθηνά, καθώς η Αθηνά δανείστηκε ένα κεραυνό του Δία και τον πυρπόλησεΣτράβων 6.1.15.. Ο Τεύκρος, γιος του Τελαμώνα και ετεροθαλής αδελφός του Αίαντα δικάστηκε επειδή δεν εμπόδισε τον θάνατο του αδελφού του και απαγορεύτηκε η επιστροφή στην πατρίδα του. Τελικά δεν επανήλθε ποτέ και ίδρυσε την Σαλαμίνα της Κύπρου. Αργότερα οι Αθηναίοι υποστήριξαν ότι ο Τεύκρος καθώς έφυγε παρέδωσε την εξουσία της πατρίδας του στους γιους του Θησέα. Ο Νεοπτόλεμος ακολούθησε την συμβουλή του Έλενου και ακολούθησαν και οι δύο μαζί χερσαία οδό. Κατά την διαδρομή συνάντησε στην γη των Κικόνων, τον Οδυσσέα και ενταφίασε τον δάσκαλο του Αχιλλέα Φοίνικα. Εν συνεχεία κατέληξε στη γη των Μολοσσών, στην Ήπειρο και απέκτησε ένα γιο με την Ανδρομάχη, τον Μολοσσό ο οποίος έγινε και διάδοχός του στην περιοχή. Για αυτό αργότερα οι βασιλείς της Ηπείρου, καθώς και ο Μέγας Αλέξανδρος υποστήριζαν ότι είναι απόγονοι του Αχιλλέα. Ο Διομήδης μετά από μια καταιγίδα βρέθηκε στην Λυκία, όπου ο βασιλιάς της Λύκος θα τον θυσίαζε στον Άρη, αλλά η κόρη του βασιλιά Καλλιρρόη τον λυπήθηκε και τον βοήθησε να δραπετεύσει. Μετά κατέληξε στην Αττική, όπου οι Αθηναίοι μη γνωρίζοντας ότι είναι σύμμαχοι του επιτέθηκανΕπιτομή Απολλόδωρου 6.11. Τελικά έφτασε στο Άργος, όπου ανακάλυψε ότι η σύζυγός του Αιγιαλεία διέπραττε μοιχεία. Αγανακτισμένος έφυγε για την Αιτωλία. Σύμφωνα με κάποιες πηγές πέρασε και από την νότια Ιταλία όπου ίδρυσε ορισμένες πόλεις. Ο Φιλοκτήτης μετανάστευσε στην Σικελία, όπου ίδρυσε μια σειρά από πόλεις μεταξύ Κρότωνα και Θουρίων. Μετά από πολεμικές αναμετρήσεις με τους τοπικούς πληθυσμούς ίδρυσε το ιερό του Απόλλωνα όπου και αφιέρωσε το τόξο του ΗρακλήΕπιτομή Απολλόδωρου 6.15. Σύμφωνα με τον Όμηρο, ο Ιδομενέας έφτασε στην πατρίδα του, Κρήτη ασφαλής. Κατά μία άλλη εκδοχή το πλοίο του έπεσε σε δυνατή καταιγίδα και ο Ιδομενέας υποσχέθηκε στον Ποσειδώνα ότι θα θυσιάσει τον πρώτο άνθρωπο που θα δει στην πατρίδα, αν θα έφτανε σώος στην πατρίδα. Ο πρώτος που είδε όμως ήταν ο γιος του, τον οποίο και θυσίασε. Τελικά οι θεοί εξοργίστηκαν και ξέσπασε λοιμός στην Κρήτη, και ο λαός του τον έστειλε εξορία στην Καλαβρία της Ιταλίας όπου εν συνεχεία κατέληξε στην Κολοφώνα της Μικράς Ασίας, όπου και πέθανεΒιργίλου Αινειάδα 2.400.. Από τους λιγότερους επιφανείς Αχαιούς ελάχιστοι έφτασαν στις πατρίδες τους. Μενέλαος Σύμφωνα με την Οδύσσεια, ο στόλος του Μενέλαου παρασυρμένος από τις θύελλες κατέληξε στην Κρήτη και την Αίγυπτο, όπου τα πέντε εναπομείναντα πλοία ήταν αδύνατο να επιστρέψουν στην πατρίδα λόγω των έντονων ανέμων. Ο Μενέλαος έπρεπε να μιλήσει με τον Πρωτέα, έναν θαλάσσιο θεό, προκειμένου να του γνωρίσει τι ακριβώς θυσίες πρέπει να κάνει στους θεούς για να του εξασφαλίσουν ασφαλή επιστροφή. Σύμφωνα με κάποιες πηγές, η Ελένη που είχε απαχθεί από τον Πάρη, ήταν απλά ένα ομοίωμά της και η πραγματική Ελένη βρίσκονταν όλο αυτό το διάστημα στην Αίγυπτο, όπου ξανάσμιξε με τον Μενέλαο. Ο Προίτος είχε πει στον Μενέλαο ότι ήταν προορισμένη να πάει στα Ηλύσια πεδία μετά τον θάνατό της. Τελικά, ο Μενέλαος επέστρεψε μαζί με την ωραία Ελένη επτά χρόνια μετά το πέρας του Τρωικού πολέμουΑπολλόδωρου Επιτομή 6.29.. Αγαμέμνονας thumb|right|230px|Η Κλυταιμνήστρα ετοιμάζεται να δολοφονήσει τον Αγαμέμνονα με υποκίνηση του Αίγισθου. Ελαιογραφία του 19ου αιώνα. [[Λούβρος, Γαλλία.]] Ο Αγαμέμνονας επέστρεψε στον Άργος μαζί με την Κασσάνδρα. Η σύζυγός του Κλυταιμνήστρα είχε όμως συνάψει εξωσυζυγική σχέση με τον Αίγισθο, γιο του Θυέστη και ξάδελφο του ίδιου. Πιθανότατα ως εκδίκηση για την θυσία της Ιφιγένειας, η Κλυταιμνήστρα οργάνωσε ολόκληρο σχέδιο μαζί με τον εραστή της για να σκοτώσει τον Αγαμέμνονα. Η Κασσάνδρα ενώ προέβλεψε τον θάνατο του και τον πληροφόρησε, δεν κατάφερε να πείσει τον Αγαμέμνονα ο οποίος την περιφρόνησε και δεν της έδωσε καμία σημασία. Τελικά δολοφονήθηκε ενώ έκανε μπάνιο αμέριμνοςΑπολλόδωρου Επιτομή 6.23.. Μετά από χρόνια, ο γιος του Αγαμέμνονα, Ορέστης θα πάρει εκδίκηση σκοτώνοντας την μητέρα του και τον εραστή της και ταυτόχρονα ανεβαίνοντας στον θρόνο των ΜυκηνώνΣοφοκλή Ηλέκτρα.. Οδυσσέας Οι περιπέτειες του Οδυσσέα ήταν ιδιαίτερα επίπονες και διήρκεσαν δέκα έτη. Περιγράφονται στο δεύτερο έπος του Ομήρου, την Οδύσσεια. Κατά το διάστημα αυτό ο Οδυσσέας ταξίδεψε σε χώρες εντελώς άγνωστες για τους Αχαιούς και έζησε πολλές περιπέτειες: συνάντησε τον Κύκλωπα Πολύφημο και μίλησε με Τειρεσία στον Κάτω Κόσμο. Ταξίδεψε στην Θρηνακία, όπου οι άντρες του έφαγαν τα ιερά κοπάδια του θεού Ήλιου. Για αυτή την ύβρη τα πλοία του Οδυσσέα καταστράφηκαν και τα πληρώματά τους πνίγηκαν. Εν συνεχεία κατέληξε στην νήσο Ωγυγία και έζησε με τη νύμφη Καλυψώ. Όταν συμπλήρωσε επτά έτη με την νύμφη έφτιαξε μια μικρή σχεδία με την οποία κατέληξε στην Σχερία, όπου κατοικούσαν οι Φαίακες, η οποίοι του παρείχαν όλα τα μέσα για να επιστρέψει στην Ιθάκη. Όταν έφτασε στην πατρίδα του, αρχικά ήταν μεταμφιεσμένος ως ηλικιωμένος ζητιάνος. Ανακάλυψε ότι η σύζυγός του, Πηνελόπη ήταν πιστή σε αυτόν κατά τη διάρκεια των 20 ετών της απουσίας του, παρόλο που οι μνηστήρες είχαν εγκατασταθεί στο ανάκτορό του περιμένοντας την απόφασή της να επιλέξει νέο σύζυγο. Τελικά με την βοήθεια του γιου του Τηλέμαχου, της προστάτιδάς του θεάς Αθηνάς και του χοιροβοσκού Εύμαιου κατάφερε με ενέδρα να σκοτώσει τους μνηστήρες και να ανακτήσει το βασίλειο και τη σύζυγό του. Ιστορική βάση του Τρωικού πολέμου Οι αρχαίοι Έλληνες πίστευαν ακράδαντα ότι ο Τρωικός πόλεμος ήταν πραγματικό γεγονός, όπως και οι περισσότερες αφηγήσεις της ελληνικής μυθολογίας. Ο Θουκυδίδης, ο οποίος γενικά διακατέχονταν από πνεύμα αμφισβήτησης, θεωρεί τον πόλεμο ιστορικό γεγονός, αλλά αμφιβάλει αν ο στόλος των Αχαιών ανέρχονταν σε 1.186 πλοία. Ο Ευριπίδης υιοθέτησε μια παρόμοια άποψη, μεταλλάσσοντας όμως πολλά στοιχεία της αρχικής αφήγησης. Κατά τον 19ο αιώνα στον δυτικό κόσμο γενικά πιστεύονταν ότι το γεγονός του πολέμου αποτελεί απλά ένα μύθευμα και όπως και η ίδια η Τροία, αλλά και όλες οι άλλες τοποθεσίες που αναφέρονται στις σχετικές πηγές. Το 1870 ο Γερμανός αρχαιολόγος Ερρίκος Σλήμαν πιστεύοντας αυτές τις αρχαίες αφηγήσεις, ανακάλυψε τα ερείπια της Τροίας και των Μυκηνών. Σήμερα, η αρχαιολογική και ιστορική κοινότητα έχει αποδείξει ότι πράγματι διεξήχθη ο Τρωικός πόλεμος, όμως τα ακριβή γεγονότα της πολιορκίας όπως περιγράφονται κυρίως από τον Όμηρο είναι υπό αμφισβήτηση. Τον Νοέμβριο του 2001 ομάδα γεωλόγων παρουσίασε μια ενδιαφέρουσα μελέτη σχετικά με τη μορφολογία του χώρου της Τρωάδας. Τα συμπεράσματα της μελέτης ανέφεραν ότι η μορφολογία της ευρύτερης περιοχής είναι σε απόλυτη συμφωνία με τα σχετικά στοιχεία που μας δίνει η Ιλιάδα και η Γεωγραφία του Στράβωνα. Σημειώνοντας ακόμη και τη θέση του στρατοπέδου των Αχαιών στα παράλια της περιοχής, αλλά και πολλές άλλες τοποθεσίες. Από τον 20ο αιώνα πολλοί ερευνητές προσπάθησαν να διαφωτίσουν το θέμα του Τρωικού πολέμου μέσω Αρχαίων Αιγυπτιακών και Χετταίων κειμένων του 13ου-12ου αιώνα π.Χ.. Οι πηγές αυτές δίνουν γενικές πληροφορίες για τις διπλωματικές σχέσεις μεταξύ των τότε μεγάλων κρατών, αλλά δεν ξεκαθαρίζουν αν πράγματι έγινε ο πόλεμος. Χετιτικές επιγραφές, αναφέρονται σε ένα μεγάλο βασίλειο στα δυτικά του Αιγαίου, το ονομάζουν Αχιγιάβα (πιθανόν κοινή ρίζα με το Αχαΐα δηλ., χώρα των Αχαιών), του οποίου ο βασιλιάς αναφέρουν ήταν ισοδύναμος του Χετταίου βασιλιά. Επίσης, γίνεται λόγος και για μια συνομοσπονδία πόλεων (Ασσούα, πιθανή σχέση με τον αρχαίο ελληνικό όρο Ασία) στη βορειοδυτική Μικρά Ασία και την απέναντι θρακική ακτή, στην οποία ανήκει και η πόλη Ιουλούσα, οι μελετητές θεωρούν ότι πρόκειται για το Ίλιο (Τροία). Σε ένα χετταιικό κείμενο, αναφέρεται ως βασιλιάς της κάποιος Αλακάσαντου, όνομα που πιθανόν αναφέρεται στον γιο του Πριάμου Πάρη, που ονομάζονταν και Αλέξανδρος. Σε κάποιο άλλο κείμενο (περίπου 1250 π.Χ.) που διασώζεται αποσπασματικά και απευθύνεται στον βασιλιά των Αχαιών (Αχιγιάβα), αναφέρει ότι στην περιοχή της Τροίας είχαν εμπλακεί δυνάμεις και των δύο μεγάλων βασιλείων. Η συνομοσπονδία των πόλεων που άνηκε η Τροία κατά την Χετταιο-Αιγυπτιακή μάχη στο Καντές της σημερινής Συρίας (περίπου 1240-1210 π.Χ.) ενώ αρχικά ήταν να πολεμήσει με το μέρος των Χετταίων, τάχθηκε με τους Αιγύπτιους. Τις επόμενες δεκαετίες οι Χετταίοι εκστράτευσαν εναντίον αυτής της συνομοσπονδίας αλλά δεν κατάφεραν να την υποτάξουν. Είναι πιθανόν ο Τρωικός πόλεμος να ήταν εκτεταμένη πολεμική σύγκρουση μεταξύ Αχαιών και της συνομοσπονδίας αυτής που ανήκε και η πόλη της Τροίας (Ασσούα, κατά τα Χετιτικά αρχεία). Αυτό συμβαδίζει και με τις αρχαίες αφηγήσεις: αποβίβαση στην Μυσία, εκστρατείες του Αχιλλέα και του Αίαντα του Τελαμώνιου σε Φρυγία και Θράκη. Τέχνες Ο Τρωικός πόλεμος ενέπνευσε αμέτρητα έργα που η απαρίθμηση τους είναι αδύνατη ακόμη και μέσα σε ένα βιβλίο μέσου μεγέθους. Θέματα του πολέμου βλέπουμε σε έργα των αρχαίων τραγικών (Τρωάδες Ευριπίδου) όπως και μεταγενέστερων: Τρωίλος και Χρυσηίδα του Ουίλλιαμ Σαίξπηρ, Ιφιγένεια και Πολυξένη του Γκόφρεϋ Σώζερ, Παλαμήδης του Ζοοστ φαν ντεν Φόντελ, Ιδομενεύς του Μότσαρτ. Η απεικόνιση σκηνών του Τρωικού πολέμου ήταν αγαπημένο θέμα Ρωμαίων καλλιτεχνών, καθώς και μεταγενέστερα μεσαιωνικών και αναγεννησιακών ζωγράφων, θέματα του πολέμου έχουν εμπνεύσει και νεώτερους καλλιτέχνες όπως τον Πάμπλο Πικάσσο. Η μεγάλη απήχηση στις τέχνες οφείλεται στο γεγονός ότι, ιδιαίτερα η Ιλιάδα, αποτέλεσε αναπόσπαστο κομμάτι της παιδείας διαχρονικά, προβάλλοντας ιδεώδη και ηθικές αξίες. Κατά τις τελευταίες δεκαετίες έργα του κινηματογράφου και της τηλεόρασης είχαν ως θέμα τον Τρωικό πόλεμο, με κυριότερο την αμερικανική παραγωγή Τροία (2004), με τον Αχιλλέα να ενσαρκώνει ο Μπραντ Πιτ. Παραπομπές Πηγές και περαιτέρω μελέτη Αρχαίες πηγές * Απολλόδωρου, Θεοί και Ήρωες των Ελλήνων. * Απολλόδωρου Γεωγραφία. * Ευριπίδου, Ανδρομάχη. * Ευριπίδου, Ελένη. * Ευριπίδου, Εκάβη. * Ηροδότου, Ιστορίαι. * Παυσανία, Ελλάδος περιήγησις. * Πρόκλου, Χρηστομαχία. * Στράβωνος, Γεωγραφία Σύγχρονοι συγγραφείς * Κακριδής Ι., 1988. Ελληνική Μυθολογία, τόμος 5, Εκδοτική Αθηνών, Αθήνα 1986. * Παντελής Καρύκας, 2003. Μυκηναίοι Πολεμιστές, Communications Editions, Αθήνα. * Der troische Epenkreis. Leipzig und Berlin 1929. Darmstadt 1966. (Γερμανικά) * C. W. Blegen. Troy London 1948-1958. (Αγγλικά) * G. Highet. The Classical tradition. Oxford 1978 (μετάφραση Τ. Μαστοράκης. Η κλασική παράδοση. Άθηνα 1988). * Latacz, Joachim. Troy and Homer: Towards a Solution of an Old Mystery. New York: Oxford University Press (USA), 2005 (hardcover, ISBN 0-19-926308-6). (Αγγλικά) * Burgess, Jonathan S. 2004. The Tradition of the Trojan War in Homer and the Epic Cycle (Johns Hopkins). ISBN 0-8018-7890-X. (Αγγλικά) * (Γερμανικά) * Durschmied, Erik. The Hinge Factor:How Chance and Stupidity Have Changed History. Coronet Books; New Ed edition (7 Oct 1999). (Αγγλικά) * Frazer, Sir James George, Apollodorus: The Library, two volumes, Cambridge MA: Harvard University Press and London: William Heinemann Ltd. 1921. Volume 1: ISBN 0-674-99135-4. Volume 2: ISBN 0-674-99136-2. (Αγγλικά) * Simpson, Michael. Gods & Heroes of the Greeks: The Library of Apollodorus, The University of Massachusetts Press, (1976). ISBN 0-87023-205-3. (Αγγλικά) * Strauss, Barry. The Trojan War: A New History. New York: Simon & Schuster, 2006 (hardcover, ISBN 0-7432-6441-X). (Αγγλικά) * Troy: From Homer's Iliad to Hollywood Epic, edited by Martin M. Winkler. Oxford: Blackwell Publishers, 2007 (hardcover, ISBN 1-4051-3182-9; paperback, ISBN 1-4051-3183-7). (Αγγλικά) * Wood, Michael. In Search of the Trojan War. Berkeley: University of California Press, 1998 (paperback, ISBN 0-520-21599-0); London: BBC Books, 1985 (ISBN 0563201614). (Αγγλικά) Κατηγορία:Τρωικός πόλεμος Κατηγορία:Προϊστορία ar:حصار طروادة bg:Троянска война br:Brezel Troia bs:Trojanski rat ca:Guerra de Troia cs:Trojská válka cy:Rhyfel Caerdroea da:Den trojanske krig de:Trojanischer Krieg en:Trojan War eo:Troja milito es:Guerra de Troya et:Trooja sõda eu:Troiako gerra fa:جنگ تروآ fi:Troijan sota fr:Guerre de Troie fur:Vuere di Troie gl:Guerra de Troia he:מלחמת טרויה hi:ट्रॉय का युद्ध hr:Trojanski rat hu:Trójai háború id:Perang Troya is:Trójustríðið it:Guerra di Troia ja:トロイア戦争 ka:ტროის ომი ko:트로이아 전쟁 la:Bellum Troianum lt:Trojos karas mk:Тројанска војна mt:Gwerra ta' Trojja nl:Trojaanse Oorlog no:Den trojanske krig pl:Wojna trojańska pt:Guerra de Troia ro:Războiul troian ru:Троянская война scn:Guerra di Troia sh:Trojanski rat simple:Trojan War sk:Trójska vojna sl:Trojanska vojna sr:Тројански рат sv:Trojanska kriget ta:றோய்யன் போர் th:สงครามเมืองทรอย tr:Truva Savaşı uk:Троянська війна ur:ٹرائے کی جنگ vec:Guera de Troia vi:Chiến tranh thành Troia yi:טרויאנישער קריג zh:特洛伊战争